Peaches
by kaoya
Summary: Sasuke and Kakashi find their amiable conversation drifting onto the topic of peaches, causing confusion and brief misunderstandings.Just a brief drabblelike one shot involving their relationship. Rated T for shounen ai.


"**Peaches"**** by kaoya**

Author Disclaimer:  
I do not own or claim ownership over the following Naruto characters, as they belong to Masashi Kishimoto the original creator. I am also, not doing this for financial profit of any kind.

o

He wrapped his arms around the flushed, smooth torso of his lover, nuzzling his handsome face into the crook of the boy's neck. Sasuke's breath hitched, still new to the sensation of being held.

"Sasuke-kun…."

"Mrmm?" The Uchiha closed his eyes, permitting his senses to relax, and cuddling into the man's grasp.

"You smell nice."

A faint blush snuck onto his pale cheeks as Sasuke pouted visibly, "Kakashi Sensei, that was a useless thing to say."

"Oh?" The jounin raised a slender brow, tracing the curve of Sasuke's neck with the velveteen skin of his lips. "I thought it was a rather kind compliment."

"_Compliment?_" The boy almost sneered, "You made us work in the swamps today and I only had half a bar of soap left to wash up with. I smell like a toad."

"Aww, Sasuke-kuuun!" Kakashi made an exaggerated gesture of sniffing the boy, his nose tickling ears, neck and all it could get into as he whiffed in the fresh, tantalising scent that was Sasuke. "You smell nothing like toad!"

Turning to face him, Sasuke wore a caustic face, "Oh? So I smell worse than a toad? What kind of boyfriend are you?!"

"Instead of toad, you smell a bit like peaches."

Sasuke stopped. "Peaches?"

"And that mineral water smell- you know the one. You're always drinking that natural stuff." Kakashi's face scrunched up the slightest.

"But water smells like _nothing_. Kakashi, you are a strange fellow," Sasuke couldn't help but grin -just the slightest- the corners of his lips twitching.

Pulling their bodies closer together, Kakashi practically purred. "I hope that's a compliment, my oh so wonderful boyfriend."

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh, his dark eyes momentarily lighting up, "It's a much better one than smelling like peaches."

"But I _like_ peaches." It was emphasized with a brief and chaste kiss to the boy's collarbone.

"More than _me?_" Sasuke raised a haughty brow, mock jealousy creeping into his voice.

Kakashi drew their faces together, their lips meeting in a gentle and warm kiss. "Of course."

Surprised, Sasuke jerked away from his lover, the air around him changed to silently demand an explanation. "You like _peaches_ more than _me_?"

Frowning, Kakashi reached up to caress the boy's cheeks. "Why not? It's not impossible."

"Oh! I see. Why don't you just replace me with a can of peaches then? That's sure to make you happier," the boy growled, moving away from the man's touch, as he began to rummage for his clothes.

"What? Sasuke-kun, please stop. You don't understand…"

"I understand! This was just some ploy to get into an Uchiha's pants." Sasuke's face had melted into a bland, emotionless deception, hiding away the hurt he was beginning to feel. "I bet you're going to go and boast to all your little Jounin friends about how you were able to bed their precious genius." Frantically tugging on his shirt, he started to feel the familiar sensation of wetness begging to be released from behind its bolted confines. He sniffed quietly, hoping Kakashi was too preoccupied to notice.

"My poor Sasuke," cool, callused palms reached out and stopped him from starting on his shoes.

"I'm not your Sasuke!" He managed to spit it out, proud, at least, that his voice did not waver one bit.

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke could feel him edge toward him on the mattress, Kakashi's pale, muscled arms reclaiming his body and bringing him back into the desirable comfort in his lap. The emotions threatening to reveal themselves tamed the boy from acting out.

"You don't even like me," Sasuke softly accused, feeling childish.

"I never said that."

"You like _peaches_ more than me."

A gentle chuckle escaped the man, making his chest reverberate against Sasuke's back. "Don't laugh." The Uchiha grimaced, wishing he had bolted out the door instead of bothering with clothing. Running around Konoha stark naked was better than the humiliation he was receiving right then for having been deceived into feeling loved again.

Kakashi's long, nimble digits wove themselves into his silky raven hair, smoothing out kinks and gently massaging into the delicate scalp.

"My Sasuke-kun…"

"I told you, I'm not your Sasuke."

"I like peaches more than I like you." Sasuke flinched; did he have to go through that _again_? It hurt enough the first time. "However," Kakashi surprised him by turning his small body around, and kissing him sweetly on the nose, "that's because I _love_ you Sasuke-kun. And love is worth more than liking anything, even peaches."

A small sob escaped the boy as his mind reeled uncomfortably, despite the relief his heart heaved deep inside his frail chest.

"Shhh," Kakashi's deep, soothing voice reached him, as he was held gently, kisses trailed along his cheek. Suddenly, the very voice that Sasuke had grown accustomed to receiving orders and instruction from during training started to sing, softly, and humbly. It was a strange, but reassuring sound, Kakashi's husky voice tickling his ears and slowing his breath.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and dared himself to rest his cheek on Kakashi's chest.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"Oh," Sasuke smiled quietly, wiping tears from his eyes. "I love you too."

"Do you love me the most?" Kakashi snuggled closer to the child in an apologetic manner.

Tears were quickly replaced with a meek smirk, "Yes."

Kakashi kissed him deeply.

"But only after peaches. The fresh kind, mind you," Sasuke breathed challengingly as they pulled away.

"Then shall I have you eat peaches off my stomach, my love?" Kakashi smiled teasingly, his hands still stroking soft hair.

The boy blushed madly, hiding his face away into the crook of Kakashi's shoulder. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Well, of course! I do like peaches. And peaches with the Sasuke that I love would make me the happiest man in the world."

"So you wouldn't be the happiest man with only me?" Sasuke asked, carefully.

Kakashi smiled seductively, "If I only had you, I'd be the happiest, and skinniest man in the world. Because eating you is impossible without converting to cannabilism."

Sasuke sighed. "Kakashi, you are one strange man."

"I love you."

"I know, I know. I love you too."


End file.
